


Meet me on the roof in ten minutes

by Mandakatt



Series: Winter Shenanigans [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas gift, F/M, Fluff, Gift, Romance, Rooftop Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: You decide to stay in Insomnia compared to going home for the holidays, and Ignis surprises you by requesting you to come to the rooftop of the citadel, he apparently has something to ask you..





	Meet me on the roof in ten minutes

Slipping on your coat as you reached over to turn off your desk lamp, you glanced out your office window. It was almost sundown, and you couldn’t stop the smile that crossed your face as you watched the large snowflakes slowly flutter past.

You hummed and walked to the window and pressed your fingers against the cool glass as you looked down at Insomnia getting slowly covered in a blanket of white. Christmas was tomorrow and you sighed again, wondering what you were going to do with yourself as you really had nowhere to go.

Watching the snow pile up you smiled, knowing that going to your apartment in this kind of weather wasn’t too off putting either. You had gotten lucky with a recent move and managed to snag a reasonable apartment within walking distance to the Citadel, all thanks to the Royal advisor.

“Ignis.” you mumbled his name softly, your mind drawn to thoughts of him.

You had quite the crush on him but you figured you didn’t have a snowball’s chance in hell with the man anyway. He was way out of your league. Your phones soft chirp drew you out of your thoughts, and you grabbed it quickly, swiping it open without looking at the notification only to blink at the words on your screen.

 _From Ignis:_  
I am sorry to bother you at a moment’s notice, but could you possibly come meet me on the roof in ten minutes?

You gawked at your phone. The roof?! Six, that was – well you weren’t adversed to high places, but it seemed an odd request. You furrowed your brow in thought a moment before you made your way to the rooftop elevator.

Quietly stepping off the elevator your eyes scanned the roof before you spied him standing near the edge, overlooking the city. You softly called his name as you approached, and smiled as his head snapped up, and he turned to greet you. His eyes went slightly wide in surprise before he gently rested his hands behind his back.

“You came.” he breathed softly.

A chuckle left your lips as you pushed your hands into your pockets and drew closer to him. “I did, why did you wish to meet me here, of all places?”

You watched him as he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, and you weren’t sure if the color on his cheeks was a blush, or if it was because he had been standing out in the cold.

“Well, I had heard that you decided not to visit family on Christmas, so I…wondered if you might be lonely.”

You watched him a moment before a smile pulled at the corners of your mouth. You hummed softly and looked back out over the glowing, twinkling lights of the city, as the sun had now almost completely set.

“…perhaps I might be a little.”

You heard the snow crunch softly under his feet as he drew a bit closer to you, your eyes once more drifting over to him.

“Well, if that’s the case,” he spoke softly, almost as if he was nervous. “Would you mind it terribly, if you spent the holiday with me?”

Your eyes widened a little as you looked up at him, his emerald eyes meeting yours as his face softened with a smile. You blinked at him a moment before you let out the breath you didn’t realize you were holding.

“I-I um…”

He frowned a little. “I understand entirely if you have other plans, I just thought–”

Blinking a moment you laughed softly, that sound causing him to snap his mouth shut as his brows lifted in confusion.

“I didn’t say no, did I?” you said softly as you felt warmth creep across your face. His eyes widened slightly as he realized he had cut you off short before you could reply.

“I just never thought it possible that you would want to spend time with me, is all.”

It was your turn then to be surprised as you felt his gloved fingers pet their way along your jaw, turning your head towards him.  You blinked up at him only to go wide eyed with surprise as he dipped his head and gently kissed you. He slowly drew back, his thumb petting along your cheek.

“I do hope that answers the question, that I am asking you because I want to spend time with you, not out of courtesy?”

You felt the warmth of your blush creep right up to your ears, as you cleared your throat a little. “I-I guess, although I may need you to kiss me again, you know, just to be sure.”

He smiled, and gave off a soft chuckle as he turned you toward him, and wrapped you up in his arms to pull you closer. “Then allow me to kiss you again, my darling, so that you fully understand my intentions this time…”

You blushed brightly at the pet name, only to let your eyes flutter shut as he kissed you again, long and languid. Your arms found their way around him, clinging to his coat before he drew back just enough to brush his nose slightly against yours.

“Have I made myself perfectly clear?”

You laughed softly and glanced up at him. “Ignis, will you think me horribly cheesy if I say that I just got what I wanted for Christmas?”

He laughed a little, and spoke softly. “Not at all, because I do believe that I got exactly what I wished for too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A 2017 Christmas gift for [Kayterschmater](https://kayterschmater.tumblr.com/)


End file.
